


Sex Addiction

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen





	1. Chapter 1

　　刘也没有想到，在第一次审核的时候他就把脚给扭伤了。其实对于他来说，跳舞时受伤是一件很平常的事情，难以忍受的并非是伤痛，而是其他的东西，比如欲望。  
　　刘也有一个秘密，他有性瘾，连最普通的触碰都能轻松唤起他的欲望，更何况现在朱微之正一手握着他的脚踝一手将冰袋放到扭伤肿起的地方。朱微之絮絮叨叨说的那些关于如何处理扭伤的方法刘也一句都没有听进去，他全部的感官都集中在了那一下块被触碰的地方。  
　　他不想在这样关心自己的队友面前暴露出自己最不堪的一面，可是他忍不住，他只能努力咬住自己的下唇，防止自己脱口而出的就是请求对方上了他。  
　　朱微之察觉到了刘也的紧绷，起初他以为这只是因为疼痛，但是很快他就看出了不对劲。刘也的演出服装过于合身，很好的勾勒出了他笔直纤细的腿，同时自然也完全无法掩饰鼓起的裆部。  
　　“你……”朱微之话只说了一个字，就被刘也给打断了。刘也迫切地揪住朱微之的衣领把人拉进了一个缠绵的吻里。  
　　自从发现了自己对于性异常的渴望之后，刘也有过许多的床伴，他也数不清自己到底曾经在多少张陌生的床上醒来，但是没有任何一次像是这次一样，虽然现在宿舍里没有什么人，而且刘也一开始既挑了一个尽可能靠边的床位，但是他们的行为依然随时都有可能被发现。只不过刘也现在完全不想去思考这些东西，他现在只想让朱微之的阴茎插入自己的身体，想要达到高潮。  
　　刘也的手灵活地钻进了朱微之的裤子里，在刘也娴熟的揉弄之下朱微之很快也硬了起来。刘也估量着手上感觉到的大小，忍不住舔了一下唇。男人，都是下半身思考的生物，在欲望面前，其他的事情都可以抛之脑后。  
　　朱微之的手刚刚触碰过冰袋，还带着寒气，只轻轻一接触刘也的皮肤就惹得他一个激灵，差点呻吟出声，但是很快刘也就抬起腰去追逐着朱微之的手指，期盼他能更多更用力地落在自己身上，能留下青紫的印记才最好。  
　　一开始朱微之还想着要慢些来，刘也的骨架纤细，总是会给他一种只要他稍一用力就能把身下的人捏碎的错觉。一切都在刘也从枕头底下摸出了一个安全套用嘴衔着给朱微之套上之后乱套了。  
　　刘也感觉到自己被一下子推倒在了床上，带着他渴求的粗暴的力道，过于温吞的性事已经很难让他感到满足，他喜欢这样带着点疼痛的性爱，喜欢被其他人操控着的感觉，只有这样才能让他得以发泄。  
　　习惯了性事的身体即使没有充分的准备也不会受伤，安全套上的那点润滑就可以让朱微之完全进入他的身体，因为顾忌着会被可能路过的其他学员听到，刘也才努力克制着自己的呻吟，他使劲咬着被角但还是会有一丝声音从喉咙里泄露出来，在刻意的压抑之下又轻又细仿佛一只幼猫。  
　　朱微之在今天之前从没对任何一个男人产生过欲望，他拿着冰袋和药膏来找刘也也是出于单纯的关心队友的原因，但是当他看到刘也那双微微泛红含泪的眼睛的时候也不得不承认，刘也仅仅凭借一个眼神就足以勾起大部分人的欲望，而他朱微之也未能免俗，沦陷在了刘也的眼睛之中。  
　　发泄过之后，两个人一同躺在略显狭小的床上，刘也靠在朱微之的怀里，沉迷于精液与汗水混杂字在一起的味道。  
　　刘也发觉朱微之一直在用一种复杂的眼神看着自己，并且犹豫着开口问道：“你跟很多人都这么做过？”  
　　原本躲藏起来的羞耻感再一次浮现，刘也知道自己的脸现在看起来一定很红，幸好有之前情动留下的红晕的遮掩，他以一种故作的轻松姿态对朱微之说：“放心，我没病。要是放在平时我肯定会给你留下我的联系方式，不过现在看来我可以跳过这一步了，只要有时间随时可以来找我。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　某一天的夜晚，大部分人都已经熟睡，朦朦胧胧的睡梦里，戴景耀觉得有一个赤裸的人钻进了自己的怀里。他睁开眼，果不其然是刘也。  
　　“戴戴，我好难受。”刘也抱住戴景耀，在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
　　原本还带着困意的戴景耀和他的小兄弟很快就被刘也一起给蹭精神了，他一早就知道刘也的病，原来的时候也帮过他不止一次，所以刘也会半夜找过来他他一点都不惊讶。  
　　戴景耀把刘也搂在怀里细细安抚，他深知刘也的敏感点在什么地方，不多时就把刘也撩拨得喘息不断。刘也怕把别人吵醒，只能用手捂住自己的嘴，防止自己不小心发出太大的声响。  
　　“要不我们换个没人的地方？”看刘也忍得辛苦，戴景耀提议。  
　　其实就这的环境，哪里也不能保证没人，但是其他其他地方只是可能有人，这个地方是一定有人。刘也眼神已经因为情欲有些迷离，但还是点了点头，在这里他忍得也很辛苦，不仅要注意不能发出太大声音，还要注意动作不能太大以防把下铺晃醒。  
　　刘也什么也没穿，戴景耀随便拿了一件自己的外套先给他披上，两个人溜进了一旁的厕所里面。在确认厕所里没有人之后，他们才进了最里面的隔间，托工作人员的福，厕所打扫得很干净，几乎没有什么异味。  
　　那件外套被挂在了一边，刘也赤裸着跪在地上为戴景耀口交，一只手撑在戴景耀的大腿上，另一只手绕到了自己身后为自己扩张。戴景耀温柔地抚摸着刘也的发梢，刘也抬眼看他，露出了一个笑，只不过因为嘴里还含着戴景耀的阴茎，所以这个笑看起来有点奇怪，幸好两个人都不甚在意。  
　　刘也没有直接帮戴景耀口出来，只是将戴景耀舔硬就迫不及待地把戴景耀推坐到马桶盖上，然后自己坐了上去。  
　　这时戴景耀才发觉：“没戴套。”  
　　刘也歪头看着他，做出一副恍然大悟的表情，说：“太急，忘拿了。”一边说着，一边上下的动作却丝毫没有停顿。  
　　常年练舞的身体虽然消瘦却并不缺少力量，刘也的腿缠上戴景耀，接着说：“而且这样更舒服，你不乐意？不乐意你现在回去拿啊。”这最后一句纯属打趣，都到了这种时候了，哪里还能再抽身回去，就算戴景耀真的肯刘也也不会放人的。  
　　虽然两人有一段时间没有做过了，但是曾经的熟悉和默契还在，两人几乎同时到达了顶峰，在高潮之前戴景耀想要退出来却被刘也阻止了。  
　　“这样不好清理。”  
　　“没关系，我想要。”  
　　见刘也坚持，戴景耀也就顺了他的意，射在了刘也体内。拔出来的时候，一时之间来不及合拢的穴口还向外吐露出一点白浊，刘也伸手去沾了一点送入自己口中，然后说：“味道不错。”只看那个无辜语气和表情，如果不是已经知道他吃的是什么，戴景耀还真不会往那个方面去联系。  
　　戴景耀见状，有些无奈地说：“你那么想吃干嘛非要让我射在里面？”  
　　刘也笑：“这样你就可以再射在我嘴里一次啊。”  
　　等两个人闹完已经过去了许久，刘也光着身子裹着戴景耀的外套，因为身高的差距，外套堪堪可以遮过大腿根，露出细直的腿。  
　　他推开厕所隔间的门，却发现不知何时已有另一个人站在了门外。


End file.
